Apocalyptic Climax
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: He reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand, asking the question that he had been meaning to earlier. “Are you alright now?” I smiled softly, my features glowing as I whispered a simple, “Never been better.” Please R&R! KoxKurumi LEMON REMOTE FIC


**a/n: Here is a oneshot that I wrote quite a while back for REMOTE... well... I'm not sure if it's very good, since it was rushed, and I had to throw the lemon in quite haphazardly, seeing as my school teacher at the time was firm with the Christian beliefs (not that I have anything against religion or anything), so I couldn't just write a smut scene and hand it to her (my English teacher I mean) like it was nothing, like I didn't care that I had just insulted her beliefs; I'm not that disrespectful. And let me tell you, it was slightly more **_**awkward**_** to write on paper, as it **_**is**_** in first person, and it was so SMOOSHEY!! *disgusted face* I cannot BELIEVE that I wrote something as gross (to me) as I did!... *blushes* I only **_**wish**_** that I could be as lucky as **_**that**_**... T-T Here goes nothing I suppose... enjoy! ^.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own REMOTE in any of its forms; it is the rightful property of Seimaru Amagi-sensei and Tetsuya Koshiba-sempai, and all copyright stands in their behalf—this story is just a delusional means of quelling my boredom, and the only thing I own of this is the plot... and the sex scene... that is all.**

* * *

~Apocalyptic Climax~

REMOTE Oneshot

Kozaburo Himuro x Kurumi Ayaki

* * *

'_This time... this time... I hope and pray that I can finally get married... without any unwanted distractions...' _

Bring, bring, bring, bring!

'Onegai Kami-sama, don't tell me...' I picked up the phone, being cautious just in case it was who I thought it was. Slowly, trying not to sound too over-anxious, I spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Mooshi-mooshi? This is Kurumi..."

'_Okay, that was a nice, clean opening, although I could have attempted to cloak my nervousness a little more, but you only do so much in situations such as this.'_

Thump-thump, thump-thump!, went my heart as the blood rushed into my head, leaving my face gaunt and lifeless, all the while waiting for the inevitable moment that I would faint, due to the excessive amounts of blood that flooded into my brain momentarily; that's when I heard the voice that I had been dreading to hear.

"Officer Ayaki, you are to report to the Annex immediately—we have a case." Before I could protest, the line went dead; I could practically feel my blood both boiling with anger and anticipation—was it because we had another case? Or could it be that I was actually excited at the prospect of seeing the Inspector again?

'_No way! Girl, you're an __**engaged**__ person, so you can't just go looking around like you're unhappy with what you have already got, particularly with Shingo, your __**fiancée**__!'_ But still, for a long time now, I'd been in love with the Inspector, and in the heat of the moment –literally, as we were in the middle of a large fire when it happened– we both ended up confessing our love for one another. Though there was one problem; Himuro-kensakan, my boss and the man I love, has sealed both himself (in his basement, though he calls it his prison for his damned soul) and his feelings away, all due to an incident that occurred a little over a year ago.

The woman that he had been deeply in love with, and had been engaged to, was killed by a man calling himself "SNAIL", who had it out for the Inspector; ever since that day, Himuro-kensakan has isolated himself from the outside world, swearing to never again leave his 'prison.' Though he did, once. He did it to save me, even though I'd promised myself that I would make an attempt to save him from his despair (although it was failed logic; I mean, the basement is the safest place in any house. Duh, it was so obvious, yet once again I acted on instinct and purely guided by my feelings for him). Yet throughout all of that, we still managed to tell each other how we felt; so simply put, a confession.

Now, after all of this time, Detective Himuro has gone back to the same old 'work-before-fun-no-holidays-permitted' guy who believes that following a strict schedule and having a bossy persona is what is ideal and necessary for any detective; aside from their deductive reasoning, the guns, the cases, the dead bodies... All in all, from my perspective and point of view, a sucky 'no time off' schedule that is always interfering in my more important business, like say for instance _my wedding day_, equals to I hate my life, my job, and especially the Inspector.

But if I were to speak with complete honesty, that wouldn't be the truth in the slightest; there were moments where he could be kind, considerate, awkwardly gentle and understanding, when he offers up the tiniest of praises, it only makes me love him more—if that makes any sense whatsoever. As I sat in the taxi, I realised with sudden clarity that I still had to call off the wedding with Shingo; although it would ultimately hurt his feelings, possibly destroy him, but who knows? I felt that I owed it to him, rather than lead him on, only to dump him later on; this was going to hurt both parties either way, as I still had feelings for him, but not to the same intensity as before—no, I knew this as a cold hard fact.

As soon as I became closer to the Inspector, and the more I grew to love him and his cold ways, the further I drifted away from Shingo, and nothing could ever close that gap between us, no matter how hard we tried to fix things; the only man for me, the only one I wanted to be with was Himuro-kensakan—that would never change.

* * *

Kozaburo seemed to have come down to that conclusion as well, seeing as he was willing to coax her out of getting married to that ignorant buffoon whose only real interest was to steal Kurumi's virginity from her to get back at him; and boy, was it working.

'_If he lays one finger on Kurumi, I'll kill him...!'_ Thought that aggravated Kozaburo, as he paced impatiently around his desk, waiting anxiously for the brunette to arrive. _'Why am I getting so worked up? I saw Kurumi seven hours ago, when we solved our last case, and yet I can hardly contain myself! I'm acting like a love-struck puppy dog! Get it together Himuro, get it together!' _There was a light rap at the door. _'She's here...' _

* * *

I stood on the other side of the Inspector's basement door, feeling a little anxious, even nervous...

_'Arrrggh! Just act normal! It's not like there's anything between us... nothing's changed... or has it? I think I'll just knock on the door this time, just in case Himuro's in a bad mood...'_

Knock, knock, knock!

There was an awkward silence, no immediate recognition, on the other side of the door, before the voice I'd been so desperate to hear since his last call rung clear and calmly from the other side.

"Come in."

Funny how ironic it was... that there was always an obstacle that kept us separated, like for example, this door; it always imposed as an impediment, as it was the beginning of a fresh start (from where I now stood), and the beginning of eternal darkness and sorrow (from Kozaburo's perspective) on the other side.

But once you gathered up the courage, you would finally be able to throw it open, just like what I had done for Himuro-kensakan; I had stayed with him throughout his hardships, and eventually helped him to open up and vent his pain and suffering, which ultimately helped him to move on, if only a little. Although the barrier that had majorly affected our bonding was his lack of emotion; his inability to feel both his and another's agony. I mean sure, he got angry and frustrated, but he could not _love_ or _care_ for another person; he always felt that he had no right to.

But I think that that aspect of him has started to gradually shift, change, for the better, and although he still has feelings for Yuka, the love of his life to some extent, that would never weaken my resolve; now, I felt closer to him than ever, and I couldn't be happier.

I opened the door, wearily at first, before managing to relax and push it freely; the Inspector sat stiffly in his comfy computer chair, has back facing me. _'Well, whataya expect especially from __**him**__ of all people...' _I thought sarcastically, as I sauntered over to where he was seated, looking alert, tense and edgy. I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, as the Inspector's rigid posture was an unsettling sign that I was either interrupting at a bad time, or I was completely unwelcome. _'He __**did**__ say to come in, so I'm just following orders...'_ But it was neither of my suspicion.

It seemed to be the case we'd been assigned that had Himuro so... well... uncomfortable and tense at the moment; I decided to play it safe, and waited patiently for him to speak first—the thickening tension was almost unbearable, and I was reaching the point where my temptation to speak up would capsize and bubble over, when the Inspector finally spoke.

"Kurumi... I need you to move all of your belongings to this very house. _Now_. This new case... I'm extremely concerned for your safety..." My mouth practically hit the ground; Himuro-kensakan wanted me to _move in_ with him; well, that _and_ the fact that he was worried about my welfare touched me so much that I had to withhold the sudden urge to plant a kiss on his firm lips then and there, but instead, I blatantly ranted on like a psycho-maniac.

"The hell I will! What are you thinking?! I'm an engaged person! Engaged! Get that through your thick skull already! You can't have me and that's—"  
"Why the _hell_ do you think I'm interested in _you_?! I'm only _interested_ in your well-being, and I will not infringe on your already spoken for fringes! Have _you_ got that through that thick skull of yours?!" Kozaburo hollered angrily, pushing himself to his feet, giving him the extra edge because of his height; it worked.

I fell to the floor, both in shock and fright, trembling violently from head to toe, eyes wide with relentless fear; Himuro-kensakan had never been so... _vicious_, _hostile_ toward me before, so now I profoundly wished that he had been, so that I could have at least been prepared for it, wouldn't have reacted the way I just did. His sallow complexion shone eerily due to the light his new computer gave off, but his tight and enraged features softened quite some, only to show an expression I thought I'd never get to witness, _see_, with my own eyes; _love_. His face was thoughtful, but full of love; for _me_.

I felt a sob work its way up and out of my throat, just as Himuro-kensakan knelt down and pressed his cool forehead against my balmy one, apologising to me in such a way that I instantly assumed that I was going to die; my heart thudded loudly in my chest, whilst the tears I had held in spilt over, cascading down my sweaty cheeks; the only thing I could keep my focus on, and what held my utmost attention, were his lips—they looked so soft, pliable, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them, so badly it made me ache all over. I quickly shifted my gaze to his stunning eyes; in this light, his eyes could have been many different colours—sienna, dark amber, golden-brown, caramel.

I couldn't tell, but never the less, they were beautiful; the most beautiful glowing orbs I had ever seen, the way they sparkled with love and affection, the way his long lashes brushed against his ivory, porcelain-like skin—the way the Inspector was looking at me... it made me turn to jelly, both inside and out. I slumped back slightly, so that I was leaning against the wall for support (if the wall hadn't been there, then I surely would have fallen unconscious to the floor), and so that Kozaburo was pressed flush against my chest—that's when it happened. Himuro-kensakan ever so slightly pressed his lips to my forehead, and then made a beeline to my left cheek, stopping on the corner of my mouth; my heart stopped, and my chocolate brown eyes were larger than a full moon.

It was something that Kozaburo found quite awkward, since it had been a while since he'd done anything remotely similar to this, and he normally only ever did this sort of thing with Yuka, whom was his deceased former lover and fiancée; only this time, he was doing something that was reserved for her with _me_. There was a slight pause, with a few laboured breaths sounded, before he moved forward, so that his lips were placed gently against mine, in a chaste, careful kiss; my whole universe exploded around me, sparks and colours flying behind my eyes until it was just Kozaburo and I, nothing else.

My pulse raced wildly as he became a little rougher with his ministrations, his lips still soft against my own, but managing to be forceful and firm as he took control of the situation and made it a little more intimate, his tongue tracing my lower lip in question, enticing me further to respond. May I say that never in my life have I been kissed like this; I mean, whenever I kissed Shingo, which was rarely as it was, it was either extremely dry or extremely sloppy and really wet—hell, I'd never even been _frenched_ before! I would've gotten more of a thrill from kissing a dog or a frog in all honesty, but I could never tell him that; now this, _this_ was a kiss.

I could feel my non-existent breaths quicken as I allowed him entrance, his wet glossa brushing passed mine slowly, hesitantly, as if he needed to exude extreme caution, before he parted his lips against my own, the smooth, plush folds taking refuge on mine, slightly taking them into his mouth as he continued his exploration; I suddenly felt very dizzy, nauseous even, but I refused to let that ruin the moment. Unfortunately, whatever 'alone' time we had was cut short as there was a quiet knock at the door, followed by Hanae's soothing voice.

"Kozaburo-sama, I've brought you something to eat." In one graceful movement, the Inspector was on his feet, moving toward his computer chair like nothing had happened.

But something did happen... right? I quickly scrambled to my feet, regaining my composure just as Hanae had walked in, holding a tray of scrumptious looking food; Himuro-kensakan broke the din that had set in, by saying rather ineptly, "Aa, urm, just set it anywhere; I'll get around to it later. Sankyuu, Hanae." She nodded silently, placed the tray onto the desk alongside Kozaburo, cast me a knowing look, and politely excused herself, all the while making it out as if she were completely oblivious to what we had been previously 'up to.'

The heavy door closed behind us, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its wake, filled only by the computer's keyboard rattling, and our heavy breathing; had the Inspector _really_ kissed me, or was that a figment of my already delusional imagination? Finally, after roughly ten minutes of uneasy quietude, Kozaburo spoke. "As I was saying earlier, you are to bring all of your belongings to this house; I'll explain the details of our next assignment later, but for now, just do as I ask. Dismissed." The shock barely registered at first, but when it did, it overwhelmed me in waves, pulsing through my veins like the blood that flowed through them, but nothing hurt more than the blunt rejection I felt right now—it felt as if I had been stabbed with a rusty knife.

_'So that kiss... meant __**nothing**__ to him...? Nothing at all?'_ Tears stung the rims of my eyes, threatening to spill, but this time I literally forced them back, and replied frostily, "Hai, Himuro-kensakan." I turned on my heel, and almost ran to the door, but I was a little too slow. "Kurumi... _matte_." As Kozaburo said this, he stood once again form his chair, and strode across the room, caught my wrist, and forcefully spun me around to face him, looking determined and powerful, which I found... very, well... _sexy_.

Within seconds he had me pressed against the door, kissing me hard and fast, forcing his tongue into my mouth without any disinclination whatsoever; that act alone had me giddy, but the desperation and passion behind it almost matched my own fervency. Without thinking, my right hand knotted into auburn-sienna locks, which had grown in considerable length since I had first laid eyes on him, gripping it tightly within my palm and fingers as my left hand clutched his baggy shirt's front; his right hand was placed gently against my hip/waist area, whilst his left was locked in mortal combat with the door, almost punching his fist through it and losing complete control over his newly discovered emotions, to which he was only just adjusting to having.

Slowly, he relaxed his muscles and removed my hand from his tasselled, messy, longish hair, pulling his lips away from mine, but still kept his face within proximity; he looked me directly in the eye, completely serious, before saying two words that left me smiling like an idiot.

"Be careful."

"You know I will! Oh, and, Himuro-kensakan?"

"Hm?"

"I hope that I can stay by your side whether you need me or not." He just gave me one of those impossible-to-read-famous 'blank looks', before smirking like it was the most obvious thing in the world, pressing a kiss to my forehead once again as he took a step back, keeping his hands locked firmly onto my shoulders as he asked quietly, as if unsure, a question that left me almost very nearly gagging for oxygen.

"Move in with me."

I felt the urge to laugh it off, even whilst his face remained serious and impassive, so I did, but it soon died down when he narrowed his eyes at me; nervous, I answered with a more logical response, ignoring the inkling that practically screamed _'He loves you!_' as she gazed back at him.

"I _am_ moving in, baka! Remember, I have to for this mystery case you are refusing to tell me about and—"  
"No, I mean _move in with me_. _In the permanent sense_."

Everything froze, went still. I didn't know whether it was shock or the happiness of today's events that had washed over me, but I was suddenly in a fit of tears, Kozaburo holding on for dear life; I knew then, that even though no official words had been spoken, that this man really did care for me more than I could have ever possibly dreamed or imagined, and that thought alone brought another remorseless onslaught of the pesky water sprites, Himuro never leaving my side for a moment.

* * *

As I sat in the taxi, on the way back to the hotel to pack my things and carefully break it off with Shingo, I kept thinking back to the unbelievable events of this evening, what had blossomed between both myself and Himuro-kensakan—urm, 'Kozaburo.' Urrck! It felt strange to address his name _in my head_, let alone _saying_ it out loud. Though the smile I got when I first said it to him, before I had left... made me want nothing more than to melt into a puddle on the floor and never come up again—talk about steamy!

I payed the fare for my taxi ride, before heading straight for the elevators inside the hotel. Before I even made it one step across the paving, everything went black; all I can remember seeing was a masked man dragging me toward a car that looked strangely familiar, tying me up, throwing me in the trunk, and closing the hood on me.

* * *

I awoke feeling stiff and sore. _Very_ sore. In fact, I ached all over, and the drug that they'd obviously given me made me feel groggy and disoriented, my skills of observation... less than normal... not that they had been fantastically accurate in the first place. Although I _had_ helped solve numerous cases due to my detailed descriptions, annotating anything and everything that could possibly help aid Kozaburo in his deductions.

What I desperately wanted to know was where I was, why I was here, and who had done this to me; with these goals in mind, I set myself on finding it all out. After a few minutes of laboured, thick breathing (almost diminished, as the drug was having a nasty effect on my body), I finally took in my surroundings; it was a small, dark room, with a few wooden storage boxes here and there. I was propped up against a frame of what appeared to be a bed, but I couldn't really be sure, since it was seriously quite dark; slowly, I tried to push myself up from the hard, cold floor, but ended up in a heap—since my hands were bound behind my back, I could not remove the gag that was tied tightly around my mouth, so I ended up choking and gargling, trying to scream with gay abandon.

There were light footsteps on the other side of the door, a clicking sound suggesting that they were trying to find a key that would unlock it, and finally the snapping of a lock; the door flew open, light flooding the entrance and drowning out my vision, which had grown accustomed to the dim dankness of the isolated room, and the silhouette of a man towered above me, seeming impossibly large to me as I lay on the floor.

My fear, which I was struggling to keep hidden, choked over me in waves as I stared defiantly at my kidnapper; he looked down at me, with a disapproving expression, but he mostly kept his emotions and disgust to himself—that's when I decided that it was time to speak (he had removed the gag from my face as he caught me off guard with the light), try to reason with my captor. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? Who are you?" He just stared blankly at me, before he spoke in a very familiar voice.

'_No way... it can't be...'_

"I'm doing this because you fell in love with _another_ man, even though you were engaged to _me_ first!" I gasped, just as he removed his mask, letting it drop casually to the ground; there stood my kidnapper—it was _Shingo_, my fiancée.

"_Shingo_! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! Kidnapping me... tying me up... drugging me... _why_?! And I thought _you loved me_!"

"And I thought _you_ loved _me_, until you went off and made-out with your closet-model boss who is emotionally detached and impotent! So in reality, _you_ betrayed _me_, and you're gonna be punished. _Severely_ punished." I struggled to get up, and run for it, but Shingo blocked my path; pushing me down to the ground, Shingo wrestled to keep me still, ripping and tearing my clothing to ribbons, leaving me in my undergarments. I began to scream, which only resulted in him backhanding me, using my ribs as punching bags. _Crack, thwack, crunch!_

I screamed in agony as I heard all of my ribs break, one at a time, the pain beyond excruciating before Shingo started working on my upper body; by the end of my torture session, I was beyond recognition, but it appeared that he was not finished yet.

He moved so that he was positioned above me, all my attempts of struggle proving futile and worthless; I sobbed in sheer agony, as even lifting a single finger was an unbearable form of torture.

He smiled like the sociopath he had become, before crawling back as if he were going to let me go—if I could even manage to get up. But that wasn't his intention, not in the slightest. He had positioned himself as if he were going to... Oh Kami-sama, NO! He couldn't be?! I struggled with whatever energy I could muster, trying with all my might to throw him off, but it wasn't working in my favour; again, he simply resorted to slapping me painfully hard across the cheek, grabbing my chin in a vicious grip as he glared holes into my eyes.

"Your beloved Himuro-kensakan won't be coming to save you now, or anytime soon; being the shut-in that he is, you should already know this, so there's really no point in calling out to him for help, 'cause he's not gonna give it to you."

Before I could even let out a pointed cry for help, to anybody nearby, Shingo clamped a hand over my mouth, tears spilling from my eyes as I felt his hands groping every inch of my body, his touch bringing no pleasure, even as he took one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking hard as he bit down, a pained yelp leaving my lips as I squirmed and thrashed against him; his next movement sent me completely rigid with shock.

His fingers had long since wandered down to where my lacy panties were, tugging ruthlessly at the side as he plunged one straight in, my harsh, guttural holler completely ignored by said man above me as he rubbed my dry walls, which were starting to dampen under the strain of the unwanted pleasure his lone appendage brought; his thumb grazed against my distended vulva, my body now shaking and caving to his stronger will—with every thrust his finger made, the more I broke on the inside, until I was nothing more than a broken doll.

When I felt the intrusion of a second, I vainly attempted to shove him off, but he just smirked, applied pressure to my broken ribcage, and chuckled as I let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed off of the room's walls, his fingers now plunging in deeper, until they found the source of pure, unrequited bliss, the spot that had never been touched within my virgin walls; I squirmed once again, shoving down the moans that had formed in my chest as I fought back, tears once again rolling down from the corners of my eyes as I found myself turning limp, numb with nothing but pain and despair, and just as I let the darkness claim me once again, the last thing I heard was the door give way and a gunshot ripping through the darkness.

* * *

I awoke to a panicked, familiar voice; one that I loved dearly, that happened to belong to the man that I loved with all my heart. Himuro-kensakan was here, holding onto me like I was the only thing worthwhile in his life; I let out a pained sob, one that was supposed to sound like relief, but came out strained and agonised instead. His eyes widened in alarm as he realised that I was conscious, his fevered stroking of my face and cheek increasing dramatically until my face was on fire—but I didn't mind.

"Hi...mu...ro...ken...sak...an... itai... _so_ much... it hurts... so... much...." I choked through tears over and over again, praying that the message would register with him, and it did, as he buried his face in my hair, his body shaking with tremors and my brown locks suddenly felt warm, wet.

"I know it hurts... but just hold on, okay? The ambulance is on its way, so hang on..." I smiled weakly, before closing my eyes, leaning my head against his shoulder while he pressed soft kisses to my cheek—I knew instantly that everything would be alright, because Kozaburo was by my side. He was with me, outside the crypt, once again—he came to protect me, like I knew he would.

* * *

_Three months later..._

* * *

Kami-sama, was I glad it was finally over! Staying in that stale, creepy hospital for so long had done wonders on my esteem, and I was adamant about getting out as soon as humanly possible; thankfully, the minute I did get out, Kozaburo was waiting for me, roses in hand, standing in front of a large, shiny black limo—that alone had me profoundly confused and blushing profusely.

What in earth was he planning...?

"Kozaburo-kun? What's all this?"

"We're going away for three weeks to Okinawa." He replied bluntly, extending his hand as he took mine in his, my mouth flapping up and down like a fish gasping for closure.

"Nani?! Okinawa?! Nande? I thought that we needed to get back to work! What happened to your 'no vacation time' rule? What have you done with Himuro-kensakan?!"

"Calm down; you are to fully recuperate outside of Tokyo's restricted surroundings, so I figured we'd take a trip to one of the islands and stay there—I'm still deciding between Yaese or Naha..." Kozaburo trailed off, obviously in deep thought, as I just stared at him like a maniac; did he just say _we_?! But before I could speak a single word, he had already dragged me as carefully as possible and strapped me into my seat before I could utter any words of protest, my angered yells being heard from the bystanders that sauntered along the pathways outside.

* * *

_Three days before the day of their return..._

* * *

I had been in complete and utter awe of everything that I had seen and done over the past two and a half weeks, and was slightly reluctant to have to go back; Kozaburo had ended up choosing Yaese in the end, as it wasn't as densely populated as Naha was, but it still attracted quite the crowd—we had been staying in a remote cabin on the very edge of the island, dense forest covering the area so that we were completely isolated from other social interaction... mostly.

Sighing, I towelled my body until it was dry, before hanging it over the towel rack and pulling on my nightgown; Kozaburo had left to buy more food for our stock, so I had the place relatively to myself—funnily I was quite pleased to see how well he had been coping with the strain of being away from his home for so long, but the effects thus far were very minor. Or so I could tell. Stepping out into the cool, air-conditioned room, I felt my tense muscles completely relax, soothing my temperament and allowing me to get comfortable on Kozaburo's bed (I slept in the guest room across, seeing as I figured that he would like to have more space; after all that time in that dark, dank basement, it didn't really surprise me), before I slowly lulled off into an undisturbed dream, the first I had had in many months.

* * *

When I awoke, it was to the sound of rustling fabric, and what appeared to be... a person? My vision was hazy, distorted, as I attempted to shake the sleep from my eyes, but lately I hadn't gotten a lot of that, and thus it led me to feeling as lethargic and exhausted as I did then, my lids growing heavier with each passing second; I let the soothing waves of black wash over me as I drifted off into a deep, weighty slumber, the last thing I noted being the sudden warmth I felt all around me, enveloping me in a strong, firm grip.

* * *

We arrived back in Tokyo only a few short hours ago, and Kozaburo was already back at work, although this time his stationary had been set up in the living area, as Hanae and Bob claimed that the basement needed a long, hard scrubbing; I giggled at the slight intonation of mockery directed at Himuro-kensakan, whilst he scowled, undeterred from his task either way—it looked like he was finally going to sleep in his old bed again.

As dusk arrived, said man headed up to his room, me in tow, opening the door to discover it sparkling, as if Hanae had foreseen this outcome and prepared in advance; sighing in defeat, Kozaburo slumped down into the humungous bed's mattress, the soft cushion sinking inwards with the additional weight; he paused, as if hesitant, before patting the space next to him, a gesture that meant that he wanted me to sit alongside him—I did, albeit with a little hesitation.

My heart raced as I too sunk into the mattress's soft layers, breathing heavily as I glanced at the man across from me, whom was staring at me through heavy, lidded eyes; I flushed with embarrassment, before turning to look away, only to have his hand gently rest upon my upper left thigh, as if questioning his own reasoning—my eyes immediately darted to his, only to be met with his lips instead, persistent yet gentle as he pushed me backwards, lying me on my back as he slid in his tongue, my chocolate orbs wide with shock.

What had I done to provoke _this_ all of a sudden? Whatever it was, it was having the desired effect, as I clamped my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to myself, as if I couldn't survive without his warmth, his closure, retaliating with equal fervour; I felt his hands slowly, cautiously, massaging my tense muscles, starting from my arms, to my stomach, to finally my rather large mounds, a quiet moan escaping me—although I had had a bad experience with this sort of thing last time around, this was indefinitely very different, simply because it wasn't forced; I wanted it too.

I tugged impatiently at Kozaburo's loose t-shirt, unbuttoning it with shaking hands till there was nothing left to undo, just his pants, to which I honestly didn't want to venture near as of yet; carefully, I ran my hands over his toned muscles, finding numerous scars along the way—the one that brought me to my senses was the already healed abrasion of the former gunshot wound that had been inflicted upon his left shoulder when Yuka had been killed. _Yuka_.

"Mmpfh! Him...mmm...uro....nnngh...kensakan...ahh! Iie... stop...!" I managed to break away, long enough to get a perplexed look from said man; apparently he had not expected my reaction, and quite frankly, neither had I. "Are you sure this is... alright...? I mean, Yuka-san—"

"This has nothing to do with Yuka; I loved her when she was alive, and I still do to some extent, but my feelings aren't the same anymore—I lost her over a year and a half ago, and I'm not going to keep on pretending that I don't need to accept my past and move on. I'm over punishing myself, because now I understand that it wasn't my fault; even though it is still hard, I am going to push forward—this is the first leap of faith that I need to take, but only if you consent."

Without any other words needing to be said, I tugged him down by the fabric of his open shirt, kissing him again feverishly as I tried to slide the material off of him; Kozaburo simply maintained his rhythm, whilst slipping off his shirt with an arched back, throwing the impediment to the floor—that was one obstacle down at least. He groped every inch of my body, fondling with my breasts as he lifted the tight material, breaking apart slightly as he tugged the sweater over my head, discarding it to the side before capturing my mouth again, sliding his hands down my profile until he found the zip on my skirt, hands stopping as he cracked open his lidded eyes for an answer; I simply grabbed his hand, and helped him to tug it down, the linen removing it from my lower body and leaving me in just my panties and bra, almost completely exposed to him.

He drank in my appearance, relishing in the moment before he carefully raised me up until I was leaning up against the mountains of cushions that littered the bed in a neat, composed order, hands reaching behind me until they had a hold of my bra's clasp, gripping the material tensely until I gave my consent; when I nodded, he instantly unhooked it, slowly sliding it down my arms, stopping as it just barely covered my mounds, before releasing them from their confines, the cool air of the air-conditioner tingling against my sensitive, heated skin, my nipples becoming pert as they grazed against his chest, a reserved shiver running down my spine as I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, the intense way he was staring at me almost causing me to hyperventilate; was there something wrong with my body? Did he not like what he was seeing?

He leaned in close, his hot breath bringing goose-bumps to my flesh as he whispered huskily into the shell of my ear, "You're gorgeous."

I flushed crimson as he pressed butterfly kisses to my throat, making his way down to my collar bone, before finally descending upon my breasts, sucking on the soft flesh above them, circling to the inner crevice, his tongue trailing along the skin as he raised his head up to where my pert buds lay waiting, quivering from the cold as he let the heated warmth of his mouth close over one of the two, his left hand raised as he rubbed and squeezed my right, bringing a surge of warm, moist heat between my thighs, a sticky liquid smothering my underwear until it was plainly noticeable, dripping from my inner legs and onto the satin navy quilt beneath me; I trembled feebly, eyes hazy and darkened with lust as I let my head fall back onto the plush cushions, clutching Kozaburo's head to my chest as I squirmed ever so slightly, his groin area resting against my upper leg—I was suddenly alarmed when I felt a hard bulge press into my heated sex, an unexpected moan leaving my lips as he applied more pressure, until he was grinding against the moist heat and pushing up against my core.

I writhed against his body, eventually picking up on his rhythm and managing to match it in complete sync, his laboured grunts and my harsh pants echoing in the too quiet room, my head thrashing wildly from side to side, wanting nothing more than for him to remove their remaining barriers and bury himself inside her; not that she had any experience in this forte—that she left to him.

Kozaburo hitched my legs up onto his hips, flipping them over his lower back as he furthered his access to my groin, applying a headier force that was almost painful if the lust we were both feeling hadn't been as powerful as it was; I wriggled so that I could reach his face, which had long since detached from my heaving chest and was currently hovering above me, reaching up to pull him down to meet my mouth as his hand travelled lower and lower, sliding over my stomach to where my dampened panties were, lightly tugging at the hemmed elastic, slowly stripping them off my legs until they were suddenly gone, whatever shield I had previously had lost, my maidenhood inching closer to being purged of for good.

My rising alarm was dispersed of almost instantaneously as he lifted me up, kissing my throat lightly as he lifted the covers of the bed until they were drawn back, gently laying me down before pulling it over the top of our naked bodies (well, mine anyways; he still had his pants on), shielding us from prying eyes—and with that, he shifted, only to seconds later throw his black, baggy pants to the floor, the heat between our bodies increasing as I felt the very tip of his erection against my stomach. Butterflies swirled around in my stomach as I felt his hands probing around my soaked folds, barely touching the sensitive lips as he spoke with a measured amount of strain attached into my ear.

"This will numb the pain a little."

And with that, two digits slid into my tight confines, a deep flush painting my cheeks as I cried out, body slightly tense as it readjusted to the transition; yes, Shingo had done this to me before, but with none of the care and thoughtfulness that Kozaburo was demonstrating—and Shingo had forced it onto me anyways. He slowly pumped in and out, once again sucking on my throat as I gasped at the sensations I was receiving; it felt odd, but strangely pleasant, and easily I found it addictive, the building pace escalating until my legs were racked with tremors, a taut coil forming in my stomach as the rubbing and teasing continued, my now very swollen aperture aching for a release of some sort—and it came, snapping within me as I arched upwards, choking on my dry saliva as I gripped Kozaburo's shoulders, head falling backwards with the strain.

Liquids at first only oozed out of my sex, but soon gushed as I hit my high, the thread snapping and my focus completely shifting, thrown out of control and into a parallel universe as I let myself go, body tensed as I shook from the force of my first real orgasm; whilst I was distracted, Kozaburo removed his fingers, only to position himself properly, raising his hips as he thrust downwards, jamming his member as far as it would go inside of me, tearing through my hymen without me being any the wiser, the residual pleasure still remaining as I gazed at him through lust-filled, confused eyes—I had absolutely no idea what had just happened, and aside from a slight stinging sensation, I was fine. I snaked my arms around his neck, burying my face in its hollow as I blushed, realising what had just happened; no longer was I a saintly, pure, untainted virgin.

Nuzzling my cheek against his throat, I urged him to continue his ministrations, even as the pain began to make itself known; I ignored it, hoping that if he were to move now, it would soon ease it into nothingness. He did, slowly at first, only picking up his pace when he heard me moan quietly to myself, thrusting in deeper and harder according to my demands.

"Oooh! Fa...st...er... mmmnnghh!"

I mumbled incoherently as I tried to register what was happening to my body, which had progressively turned to jelly as he indeed went faster, my passage tightening around his arousal as I listened to the semi-loud squelching of my juices being smeared everywhere until I felt myself nearing my climatic end; it seemed Kozaburo realised this, because no sooner had he thrust down so that he nailed my clit that I had cum, hormonal discharge released as my sex caved in, leaving me seeing a hazy white light, my body still shaking even after it was over—not long after Kozaburo followed, spilling into me before falling onto my sweaty chest, both of us panting heavily.

After we had finally calmed down, he rolled off of my petite frame, lying close together, yet so that we weren't touching, and from there we talked, and for the first time in my life I saw Himuro smile like he meant it; I felt another blush creeping across my cheeks as I realised I wanted to kiss him again, and he seemed to notice my dilemma, as he leant forward and pressed his lips to mine, the smile still evident as he closed the distance between us, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face either—I knew I could never be happier.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, there was no sign of Himuro-kensakan; I panicked, thinking that something had happened to him, so when I had showered, dressed and bolted down the stairs with the sole intent of finding him, Hanae told me that he had left about an hour ago, apparently to visit Yuka's grave—that was all I needed to convince me to fly to his side. And why shouldn't I? After all, he had always been there for me, even when I didn't ask him to be.

* * *

Kozaburo had been standing there for what seemed to be endless hours, the Casablanca flowers bathed in a soft orange glow as the first signs of dawn set in, the plains of the sky were alight with different shades of pinks, yellows, creams and oranges; it truly was a beautiful sight to behold. He had spoken for quite some time, apologising for the lateness of his visit, and hoping that she hadn't been too alone whilst he had been away; his next words were difficult, but he somehow managed them.

"Yuka... you were... when you were still here with me... the most important person in my life... never doubt that for a second... and I hope that you can understand why it was that I did what I did... I blamed myself... for your death... and I still do, deep down... but despising myself for something that had been labelled a 'freak accident' so long ago... doesn't seem fair... and several months back that still would have been the case... but now... I am moving on from here... I won't be stuck in the past anymore... but please... watch over me like you always have... help me to move forward with strength and courage... and most of all... please allow me to accept _her_ as a part of myself... I know that it was never your intention to make me suffer... even back then... but if I keep going the way I am... I feel as if I may never live freely, like you used to always tell me; _'No matter what happens in life, no matter how much suffering, how many dispositions you may face along the way, always, always keep moving forward—being happy is the only way any human being can live.'_ So, Yuka... can you accept Kurumi as the one who does not 'take your place', but creates a new one?"

As if to support Kozaburo's question, the heaven's answered in her stead, the morning glowing with a crisp, dull, white light, bathing a lone figure that stood only a few metres away; there she stood, as if a fallen angel had heeded his cry, standing there with a smile on her face as she walked toward him, hand outstretched for his—immediately he took it, no reluctance whatsoever as they stood in front of Yuka's stunning, well-kept headstone.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuka-san."

* * *

_Nine months later..._

* * *

I stood awkwardly behind Kozaburo in the crypt, leaning over his shoulder to see what the new case was; he just emitted a sexy chuckle, before blocking my view completely.  
"Ne! I want to see the next case too! So you can't hold out on me!" A defiant look made its way to my face as I allowed one of my famous pouts to grace my lips, only succeeding in making him laugh.

"Not today, darling wife, so I highly suggest you leave and make sure the door closes behind you."

I scowled angrily, turned on my heel, and hobbled out of the door, my bulging stomach making it impossible to see my own feet let alone the stairs! I let the door slam with a satisfying _'thud!'_, before stumbling up the stairs to the awaiting sofa; I was seven months into my first pregnancy, and I found it difficult to do even the simplest of tasks, but I persevered. _'*Sigh* I can't wait to get back on the job...'_ I thought lazily as I rubbed my swollen belly thoughtfully, flopping lazily onto the couch as I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift back to when I had been hospitalised; Kozaburo had told me that Shingo was to be executed later this week, as Kou's shots didn't kill him the first time around.

He had also informed me that he had tracked me by my phone's GPS system, which coincidentally led him to the place where Naomi Sakaki had been held hostage—the place where his beloved Yuka had been murdered, though it had changed a little, according to the Inspector. 'That's what Shingo had meant by when he said that the Inspector wouldn't be coming to save me, aside from the whole 'shut-in' excuse; he must have found some information about Kozaburo's past and used that to his advantage!'

Now way, no matter how strong the man, would any sane person return to the place where the one they loved the most had died; yet the Inspector _did_—to save me. _Again_. Embracing this knowledge alone had me in tears, but knowing that Kozaburo loved me as much as he did to have come back to the place where his nightmares are rooted and centred around, where his never-ending fight for sanity and control was hindered, made me sob even more.

I awoke, crying hard in the warm arms of said man; apparently I had been having a dreadful looking nightmare, so Hanae ran down into the basement and literally dragged the heavily protesting Inspector back up the stairs, to bring me back to my senses—and it worked.

I controlled my breathing so that it was even, and slumped against him, calming down bit by bit as he cradled my face in his palms, kissing me softly before lounging next to me on the comfortable sofa; he had an arm under my waist, but could not pull me any closer to his body no thanks to my very conspicuous bulge, which I shunned for the slightest of moments, before taking it back relentlessly—this was _his_ baby, _ours_, so I had no room for complaint.

As if reading my mind, Kozaburo smiled, pushed himself effortlessly to the ground, and knelt so that his head was at direct eye-level with my pregnant bulge; he suddenly leant forward, kissing it in an affectionately father-ish sort of way; looking up, he reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand, asking the question that he had been meaning to earlier.

"Are you alright now?"

I smiled softly, my features glowing as I whispered a simple, "Never been better."

* * *

_~Owarimashita~_

* * *

**a/n: Dun-dun-dun-DUN! Fini! Hope that this was okay! I wrote it a LONG time ago, and had to edit and remove/add in a bunch of crap! Hopefully my other REMOTE fanfic will come off as Ko being more standoffish and serious, as opposed to his usual to his character—less romance to begin with, more crime and action to compensate! XD **

**I hope... If I can... or am any good at it... =_=|||**

**Anyways, please review; it would mean so much to me! And check out my other stuff if it isn't too much to ask! (Haha, I am currently working on, wait for it... FOURTEEN NEW FANFICS. FERSERIOUS. So that equals twenty-four all up... minna... I am gonna be SO fucking loaded from now on... *cries* FML... /_\)**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
